Suicidal Tendencies
thumb|300px|Suicidal Tendencies – Logo Die Suicidal Tendencies (dt.: selbstmörderische Neigungen) aus Venice Beach, Kalifornien, USA, machen seit ihrem Debüt 1983 sehr guten Crossover. Sie haben ihren ursprünglichen Hardcore mit Thrash Metal vereinigt und später um Funk-Elemente erweitert, außerdem haben sie schöne Melodien – und hier sind diese wegen der Lässigkeit auch willkommen. Suicidal Tendencies sind absolut legendär, mit der Skater-Szene aufgewachsen, haben sie ihren eigenen Trend kreiert und genießen heute mit 50 noch vollen Respekt. Sie waren nur von 1995 bis 1997 inaktiv. Verschwägerte Bands: Infectious Grooves, Metallica : → Siehe auch D.R.I., S.O.D., M.O.D., Bones Brigade Sound anhören Erstmal etwas Sound, damit wir wissen, worüber wir hier eigentlich reden (bei Blank TV): *'Cyco STyle' – (4:43 min) - vom 2013er Album *'Pop Songs' – (video) *'Possessed to Skate' – (video) - das Super-Skater-Video bei sturmfrei, 1987 (extended, 4:55 min). *'Institutionalized' – (video) - vom legendären Debüt, 1983. *Hippie Killer – (audio) Geschichte der Suicidal Tendencies Die Suicidal Tendencies wurden 1981/82 gegründet ... ... Surfshop Zephyr ... fangen zum Skaten an ... Z-Boys ... lauter James Hetfield-Jugendliche mit langen blonden Haaren und zerrissenen Jeans ... In den 1990ern ging es sehr erfolgreich weiter, mit Tourneen mit großen Bands ... Die Alben der Suicidal Tendencies Die Suicidal Tendencies haben seit 1983 elf Alben gemacht. 2013 kam das letzte Album 13 heraus. *1983 – Suicidal Tendencies – 1. Album - Hardcore, es kam kurz vor der Kill 'Em All ! *1987 – Join the Army – 2. Album - mit recht metaliger Gitarre *1988 – How Will I Laugh Tomorrow When I Can’t Even Smile Today – 3.Album - Melodien *1989 – Controlled by Hatred – 4. Album - cool *1990 – Lights…Camera…Revolution! – 5. Album - yeah ! *... [ 5 x weitere ] ... *2013 – 13 – nach 13 Jahren zurück und auch live total fresh. *2016 – World Gone Mad - kommt im September ! 1. Album – Suicidal Tendencies Das Debütalbum Suicidal Tendencies wurde im ... aufgenommen und kam im Juli 1983 heraus. *Hardcore – 12 Tracks, 28:17 min – 05. Juli 1983 bei Frontier Records thumb|250px|Suicidal Tendencies – Suicidal TendenciesSuicidal Tendencies besteht aus 12 legendären kurzen Hardcore-Tracks mit ziemlich guten Texten. : 01 – Suicide's an Alternative / You'll Be Sorry – 2:44 – 02 – Two Sided Politics – (Muir, Louiche Mayorga) – 1:03 – 03 – I Shot the Devil – 1:51 – 04 – Subliminal – 3:08 – 05 – Won't Fall in Love Today – (Muir, Mayorga) – 0:59 – 06 – Institutionalized – (Muir, Mayorga) – 3:49 – 07 – Memories of Tomorrow – (Muir, Mayorga) – 0:59 – 08 – Possessed – 2:07 – 09 – I Saw Your Mommy... – (Muir, Mayorga) – 4:52 – 10 – Fascist Pig – 1:17 – 11 – I Want More – 2:28 – 12 – Suicidal Failure – 2:53 – 2. Album – Join the Army Das zweite ST-Album Join the Army wurde im ... aufgenommen und kam im Juni 1987 heraus. *Crossover – 13 Tracks, 38:53 min – 09. Juni 1987 bei Caroline Records ... : 01 – Suicidal Maniac – (Rocky George, Mike Muir) - 2:57 02 – Join the Army – (Louiche Mayorga, Muir) - 3:37 01 – You Got, I Want – (Suicidal Tendencies) - 2:55 01 – A Little Each Day – (Muir) - 4:08 01 – The Prisoner – (Mayorga, Muir) - 2:53 01 – War Inside My Head – (Mayorga, Muir) - 3:51 01 – I Feel Your Pain and I Survive – (George, Muir) - 3:27 01 – Human Guinea Pig – (Suicidal Tendencies) - 2:05 01 – Possessed to Skate – (Mayorga, Muir) - 2:34 01 – No Name, No Words – (Mayorga, Muir) - 2:35 01 – Born to Be Cyco – (Mayorga, George, Muir) - 2:13 12 – Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right (But They Make Me Feel a Whole Lot Better) – (George, Muir) - 2:49 13 – Looking in Your Eyes – (Mayorga, Muir) - 2:50 11. Album – 13 Das elfte volle ST-Album 13 wurde im ... aufgenommen und kam im März 2013 heraus. *Crossover – 13 Tracks, 58:13 min – 26. März 2013 bei ... Records 13 ... Leute bei Suicidal Tendencies frame|Mike Muir – 2013Mike Muir ist der Master bei S.T. , alle anderen wurden im Laufe der Jahrzehnten ausgewechselt. Mike Muir – Gesang (seit 1981) - Mikes Rückenverletzung ? Rocky George – Gitarre (1986 – 1995) Mike Clark – Gitarre (1987 – 2012) Dean Pleasants – Gitarre (seit 1997) Rob Trujilo – Bass (1989 – 1995) Eric Moore – Schlagzeug (seit 2008) Weblinks *Homepage – Tourdates & News *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - die Metal-Bibel *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte von Suicidal Tendencies ! *Laut.de – Biographie *Süddeutsche Zeitung – (02.06.2013) - sie lobt das neue Album 13 ! en:Suicidal Tendencies Kategorie:Crossover Kategorie:Album 2013